


Dzień 5: Wilkołak, Lampart i Wichry Namiętności

by Ithil7



Series: StuckyWeek 2 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comics, Funny, M/M, Sitcom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 12:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14593221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithil7/pseuds/Ithil7
Summary: Bucky ma swoje małe uzależnienia ale kiedy sytuacja robi się dramatyczna nie zapomina o Steve'ieKrótka forma napisana w ramach tygodnia tematycznego poświęconego Steve'owi i Bucky'emu z MCU.Link: http://fcstevebucky.tumblr.com/post/173192484467/stuckyweek2





	Dzień 5: Wilkołak, Lampart i Wichry Namiętności

W życiu Bucky'ego odkąd przestał być Zimowym Żołnierzem były dwie liczące się rzeczy: jego przyjaciel Steve i jego serial "Niezapomniana rodzina" który był emitowany w telewizji codziennie o 13:00. Oznaczało to, że codziennie o 12:50 dzwonił alarm w telefonie Bucky'ego a on sam zasiadał przed telewizorem i chyba nawet pożar by go wtedy nie ruszył. To znaczy o ile w tym pożarze nie ginąłby Steve. Z drugiej jednak strony istniała uzasadniona obawa, że gdyby Steve akurat _ginął_ w pożarze ale zadzwoniłby alarm Bucky'ego ten zostawiłby przyjaciela na w pół zwęglonego i poszedł oglądać serial. Steve oglądający Bucky'ego oglądającego telewizję nieraz snuł rozważania na ten temat i nawet planował w przyszłości test. W sumie czasami były też przerwy na reklamy więc pewnie Bucky streściłby się z akcją ratunkową w jednej z nich? Może Steve straciłby tam rękę czy nogę ale CO TO ZA CENA za dowiedzenie się kogo poślubi Lucianne. Kiedyś podczas jednej z takich przerw Steve zapytał nawet Bucky'ego co by wybrał ale tamten tylko parsknął ze zniecierpliwieniem i powiedział "To chyba oczywiste!"... ale urwał bo przerwa na reklamy się skoczyła i Bucky znów zatonął w świecie "Niezapomnianej rodziny" zapominając przy tym o całym świecie. Pomimo to Steve ucieszył się, że przynajmniej dla Bucky'ego jest OCZYWISTE jakie ma priorytety.  
Z drugiej strony Bucky nie był ani głuchy ani ślepy i dobrze wiedział, że Steve'a co najmniej martwi ta jego nowa fascynacja. A więc kiedy Steve fantazjował o robieniu z siebie ofiary całopalnej Bucky zastanawiał się co zrobić, żeby chociaż trochę go rozweselić. Objawienie przyszło nagle i to właśnie podczas oglądania serialu. Buck zerknął wtedy na Kapitana, uśmiechnął się do niego szelmowsko a potem obiecał sobie, że jutro o tej porze Steve będzie siedział w tym miejscu zadowolony jak nigdy.

\- Czekaj, co?  
\- No i wtedy Kapitan Ameryka został królem Ameryki! To znaczy tego, co z niej zostało- tłumaczył Bucky z przejęciem pokazując Steve'owi swoje notatki do serialu o Kapitanie Ameryce. Zrobienie ich zajęło mu całe piętnaście minut i pół butelki samogonu żeby być odpowiednio... kreatywnym - Ale wcale tego nie lubił wiec poprosił Hulka o zrobienie mu maszyny czasu, żeby mógł się cofnąć w czasie, pokonać Rampart...  
\- Nie powinno być "Lampart"?  
\- Nie  
\- A dlaczego Hulka?  
\- Bo ma inteligencję Bruce'a Bannera i tylko on przeżył spośród wszystkich bohaterów więc Kapitan tak czy inaczej nie miał wyboru. Słuchaj dalej. A wiec powstrzymał ATAK NUKLEARNY dzięki czemu Rampart nie mogli przejąć władzy nad światem i sam przy tym zginął! Koniec odcinka!  
\- Buck, niepokoi mnie to z jaką radością mówisz o mojej śmierci w tej chwili  
Bucky popatrzył na Kapitana z najwyższą dozą zniesmaczenia i urazy na jaką było go stać po czym oznajmił cierpko  
\- Ale to oznacza, że zwyciężył bo przecież zanim powstrzymał ten atak nuklearny rozmroził swoje "ja" z przeszłości. Więc teraz ten normalny Steve żyje i jest takim bohaterem jak zawsze, to tylko Król Steve umarł. Ale to będzie dopiero w kolejnym odcinku a ten pierwszy kończy się tym, że Król Steve umiera i _cliffhanger_!- ekscytacja jednak zwyciężyła i Bucky wyrzucił ręce do góry w geście niekontrolowanego podniecenia.  
\- A potem zmienił się w wilkołaka- dodał po chwili. I patrzył zadowolony jak Steve śmieje się i śmieje.

**Author's Note:**

> Chcę wam tylko powiedzieć, że nic tu nie jest zmyślone przeze mnie bo całość opowieści Bucky'ego to streszczenie ORYGINALNEJ fabuły komiksu o Kapitanie Ameryce (Dla ciekawskich: "Captain America #695-700"). No a Capwolf to już w ogóle klasyka :D Więc przepraszam, ale ten short to 100% kanonu!


End file.
